Feed Me Your Wand Mr Potter
by dakuasshu
Summary: Oneshot! Snape has feelings for Harry, and he can't hold them back for very much longer. What will happen when he takes him to his office? Pairing: Snarry, Snape x Harry WARNING: Gay sex, lemon, sexy wizard time;) If you don't like, don't read!


One shot:

Snape's POV

"You're late Mr. Potter" I say bluntly as the young wizard strolls into my class rather late. He looks so innocent but I knew me hated my potions class. He always had done. This pained me.  
"Sorry Professor" He snickered as he sat next to that annoying red head. I did love it when he called me professor, although I could never let the boy discover my true feelings. The boy was the son of my childhood love, Lilly, and maybe it was that i could still see her in his eyes that made me want him, or the scar on his forehead sealed with love.

As I finish up my class I ask the boy to stay behind.  
"Why Professor?" He asks  
"I need to discuss something with you in my office" I walk through my office door and he follows. I lock the door with a heavy metal key and cast a silence spell on it. I show him to the sofa in the corner. I take a seat next to the boy, he turns his head to look into my eyes; they look just like his her's. I gaze deeply into them and feel my pulse quicken. I realize that the gap between our faces was just mere centimeters now. The space is slowly closing as the boy tilts his head to the side. He closed his eyes. I close mine too. Our lips collide and I feel a gentle hand on my arm. I move my hands to the back of the boy's neck and pull him in closer. Soon air became a must and he opened his mouth for a breath. I took my chance and pushed my tongue in. I explored every inch of the boy's mouth, tasting him. We broke off panting. His sparkling green eyes met mine and the boy leaned forward again laying me down, with him on top of me. We kissed passionately again and I could feel his un-experienced hands running over my body, not knowing where to stop. I took hold on his hands and placed them on my hips. We broke apart from our kiss and his eyes gazed into mine. I couldn't take in any longer.  
"Get up boy." I ordered.  
The boy rose and I quickly stripped the boy from his cloths. His pale virgin body stood before me and I sat him down. I dropped my cloak to the floor and sat next to him. He climbed onto me and ground our hips together. The boy was ready. We kissed again, swirling our tongues around, I stroked my hands down his chest, it was so smooth under my old hands. I got down to the boy's soft pubic hair; he was erect. I gently wrapped my hand around the boy's member and began to stroke it up and down. He let out a soft moan and kissed me deeper. When I was sure he was close I brought my hand up to his lips, breaking the kiss. He took my fingers and sicked on them like a child. Then I took them to his entrance. I pushed one in the tight hole and heard him gasp. I pushed my finger in and out, trying to loosen him muscles. Then I pushed in a second bony digit. I twisted them and scissored them until I was sure he was open enough. I lifted the boy up so his entrance rested on the tip of my erected piece.  
"Are you ready, Potter?" I asked  
"Yes..." He panted  
I pushed him slowly down so I was half way inside of him. I paused to let him relax and pushed myself all the way in. I let him adjust before I lifted him off again. The boy pushed himself down and grabbed my shoulders. He bounced himself up and down on my as I steadied him from falling with my hands on his hips. I took one of them and worked at his own piece, in time to him thrusts. We moaned in harmony and I kissed down his neck. When I reached his chest I stopped to tease his nipple with my tongue. I nibbles on it and sucked it. The boy was moaning and panting.  
"Prof-professor...I'm going...to..." the boy squealed as he gave one last thrust up and then down onto me. He released his seed all over our torsos. Feeling him tighten around my piece I let out as well, filling the tight, hot space with my release. I took my hand and placed it on the boy's cheek. I stroked my fingers across his skin and kissed him. Then I pushed the boy off me and lead back on the sofa with him next to me. He rested his head on my chest and soon I heard him snoring.

I smiled to myself, I was actually happy.

~ Fin

_So yeah, tell me what you thiiiink! :3_


End file.
